Smile!
by NinjaxTurtles
Summary: ღ "Because...it's annual Smile With A Friend Day, silly!" ღ Wally/Kuki One-Shot


Aloha :)

Just a little one-shot of Kuki and Wally…

**Inspiration- **Smile by Uncle Kracker (Seriously L-O-V-E that song!)

ღ

* * *

"Pretty Please?"

How did Wally get himself into the situation? Wallabee Beetles could do almost anything! He could knock out the Toilietnator, Sticky Beard, Mr. Boss, Father AND all of the cruddy delightful dorkies from down the lane all in one punch! Yet…for some odd reason, he couldn't get himself out of this situation.

"Pretty Please with a cherry on top!"

Wally was _this_ close to snapping. He wished nothing more for him to vanish in thin air just to stop this madness. He twisted his lips in irritation, his fists clenched. He tried to rewind his memory trying to remember how this whole cruddy mess started.

"Aw come on Wally! I said with a cherry on top!"

His face soon brightened up as he suddenly remembered…it all started with…

"You know you can't deny cherries!"

…Kuki…

Wally turned and faced the young girl looking up at her, he hated being shorter than her, and he hated it even more that he had to look up just to look her in the eye. His fists were jammed into his pockets as he nibbled on his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to yell. He saw her wide eyes staring at him expectantly, her hands hidden in an over-sized green hoodie…she was holding a pink rainbow monkey tightly to her chest, squeezing it softly.

"No…" he mumbled his eyes hidden in his blonde locks

She pouted, her smile still locked in place. "But if you don't smile…your face might freeze into a frown! And you don't want your face to freeze into a frown don't you?"

Wally slapped his forehead…she was rambling again…

"Anyways…I know this guy, that knew this guy, that knew a doctor, that said smiling was good for your health…something about your…I forget… but my point is-"

"NUMBUH THREE!" Wally yelled unable to hold it any longer. He was peacefully at his room reading some comics when she just decided to skip in here and annoy him. "Would you just SHUT UP!"

He watched as her smile wiped away, her lips curled into a pout and her lips trembling. Her eyes turned glassy as her violet eyes began to darken.

…She was going to cry…

Oh how much he hated seeing her cry, for some weird reason it made Wally feel weird, it made him feel the need to protect her…not to make her cry. He sighed.

"Aw, Numbuh three please don't cry! …I-I didn't mean it like that…it's just…" his emerald eyes became visible under his hair. "Why do you want me to smile so much?"

Kuki sniffled wiping the tears on her sweater sleeve "B-because…it's annual Smile With a Friend Day!" she sniffled a small smile appearing

Wally raised an eyebrow "Annual Smile With a Friend Day? What the Crud-"

"It's a day when you smile with your bestest friends silly!" Kuki laughed before he could continue on.

Wally stood there in silence…unsure on what quite to say. It was amazing how Kuki could change emotions in such quick timing. Her tears washed away, her eyes became wide and curious once again, and her smile reappeared. "Uh…Kooks…I don't remember a…uh… Annual Smile with a friend day on my calendar…"

Kuki giggled hugging her rainbow monkey closer. "Of course not silly billy! Me and the rainbow monkeys just made it up this morning!"

Wally blinked…speechless. Kuki was the only girl in the world who was able to make up a day in the morning and live it up till noon. She looked at him expectantly "So…will you smile?"

Wally groaned, he was back where he started… "No Kooks…go ask Numbuh Five to smile with ya or something…" he turned around and began to punch his punching bag in such good rhythm. Kuki followed behind dragging her rainbow monkey socked feet on the floor. Much to Wally's annoyance…

"But…I already did Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 2, and even Number 1" she smiled at him "You're the last one…"

Wally ignored her, he was only concentrating on the punching bag, swiftly moving and jabbing his fist into the soft worn out bag.

"I don't get why you don't want to smile, all you have to do is move your lips, and I don't think your that lazy…Everyone else did it…including my rainbow monkeys…" she continued not noticing the fact Wally was angry.

Wally scoffed "Maybe cuz your rainbow dorkies have smiles sewed on for them…"

Kuki rolled her eyes trying not to point out the fact that Wally had mistaken their names for Rainbow Dorkies instead of Rainbow Monkeys. She watched him punch the bag, a bit amused. She twirled her hair with her pinky finger "So…Are you going to smile now?"

"…Nope…" Wally said almost automatically

Kuki couldn't take it anymore…she tried being nice, but that obviously didn't work. She couldn't hide the fact her heart sank a bit when Wally wouldn't smile for her. For she wanted to spend Smile With a Friend Day with her bestest friend. She growled and dropped her rainbow monkey into the hard floor of the tree house and stomped off.

Wally turned around hearing a low growl and the sound of a squeak as her precious rainbow monkey toy fell to the floor. He utterly forgot about Kuki's anger strikes. It was almost as bad as her being sad… He watched her stomp off towards the door mumbling words to herself.

"Fine! Be a meanie! See if I care you big…big…JERK!" She yelled as tears threatened to fall she gripped the door knob of his room tightly. Wishing the fact she never made the stupid holiday….

"Wait Kuki…"

She turned. Wally sighed as he ran a hand through his rough hair. He couldn't believe what he was gong to do next. He moved his lips curling it into an awkward, uncomfortable smile…but it was still a smile. He watched as her face brightened up.

She quickly let out a small high pitched squeal and ran towards him jumping up giving him a good old bear hug.

Wally sighed rolling his eyes…

_The things I do to make you happy…_he thought to himself

"Happy Annual Smile Day Kooks…"

* * *

And that there my friends…was my first ever fanfic…

"Smile"

So what do you think?

I am a first time writer and I am just hoping I didn't screw it up…

But I must admit…I had an oober fun time writing it

I really think I screwed up Wally and Kuki's personality…OH WELL!

Anyways…Review?

Peace, Love, and Coconuts

ღ


End file.
